


You are like me but taller!

by Tac



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe Future (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Classic Steven, Comfort Food, Cooler Steven, Emotional Eating, Gen, How Do I Tag, Let Steven Say Fuck, My First Fanfic, Pre-In Dreams (Steven Universe Future), Sad Steven Universe, Steven Universe Needs Therapy, Steven Universe Needs a Hug, Tags will be added as I update the story, Teenager Steven, so yall know where this fic falls into
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tac/pseuds/Tac
Summary: Out of all the things Steven expected to happen on his day off, meeting his younger self wasn't one of them.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 43
Kudos: 361





	1. Time shenanigans and Emotional eating

**Author's Note:**

> I was scrolling through Tumblr and came across this lovely art done by s0lsticedraws!
> 
> https://s0lsticedraws.tumblr.com/post/189752045148/i-love-time-travel-aus 
> 
> Which inspired me to write this, so thank you for the inspiration!  
> On that note, this is my first fanfiction of Steven Universe, and I enjoy any critiques/suggestions for making this story better, with that said I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did! I also tried link inserting, but it didn't do anything, so I apologize for the full link. :')
> 
> EDIT: I got Grammarly premium, so hopefully there will be less grammatical errors in this work, so yay for that :D
> 
> -Tac

Did Steven place an order Fishstew Pizza yesterday? Of course he did, which wouldn’t be odd if this wasn’t his third one this week. And if they weren’t all extra-large cheese pizzas for himself. And that’s probably not the best diet for the 16-year-old, but Steven couldn’t care less. In fact, he’s probably gained a few pounds this month alone, but comfort eating seemed to be a coping mechanism that works for him. But Steven can throw his diet out the window once in a while, who doesn’t have cheat days? The teen was in his bed wrapped in a blanket as he browsed one of the forums he frequented. Going on forums was the last thing Steven expected to do in his spare-time, but he made his home in one of the sites. When he first joined, he typed something up about him being “sad” and “ways to cope,” so he wouldn’t get replies to talk it out. And no sooner than Steven posted that question, he came finding the saviour to all his problems.

 **_Filla_D_ ** : _“Honestly, I eat just my feelings. When I’m stressed, angry, or sad, I eat. As long as I enjoy what I’m eating, it’s an easy way to forget everything! Just don’t overdo it because it’s easy to go overboard. Other than that, I hope you get better soon, and this helps you out! :)”_

So Steven ate his feelings, and it was probably one of the better decisions he has made in a while. If he was feeling down, he stuffed his face in solitary, simple as that- 

A knock on the door made Steven pause as the teen rolled out of the cocoon he made. He didn’t remember ordering anything today, nor did he make any plans with Connie either. Maybe it was Jamie, that would explain it.

“Hey, Schtu-ball!” 

Steven paused, a smile appeared on his face to see that the visitor was Greg. “Dad, hi!” The boy embraced his father for a moment as he then noticed the small taped off box with his name on it.

“Wait, I thought I moved all my stuff back.”

“Yeah, I thought so too,” Greg gave his son an apologetic look.“guess I missed one, sorry about that.”

“No worries, I think it’s just extra stuff, anyways.” 

Steven picked up the box as he adjusted to the slight weight of it.

“I’ll see you later then, thanks again!” 

“Anytime, I also heard something rolling around in there, so be careful.”

Steven chuckled at his dad’s habit of worrying as he gave his dad one last look. “I will don’t worry, see ya!”

Steven closed the door without a second thought as he set the box on the small table. He might as well put everything away instead of stuffing the contents under his bed to be forgotten. When the teen opened the box, it held well, old stuff. Pyjamas that were much too small for him, a recipe that was for remaking cookie cats (which he stuffed into his pocket for later). A Crying Breakfast Friends poster, and…

An hourglass.

Stevens’s face turned to confusion as he picked up the sand filled sculpture with his thumb and forefinger, turning it around in his hand. It was small, of course. While it had a simple gold frame, it didn’t seem to be anything special. Then he remembered where this came from; the sea shrine was a place Steven shoved deep down into the pits of his brain. Plus, seeing his younger selves disintegrate to sand didn’t help him move on either.

Yet another memory to kick into the curb. 

And of course, Steven did not take one but snuck another hourglass in his pocket without looking at it. Which he promptly tucked away never to be seen again after what happened. Steven couldn’t remember if that day happened for not; it felt like a fever dream on acid to him. And that’s the first and last time he’ll pull a stunt like that again, the memory still crossed his mind even after he turned 14. The hourglass did make a pleasant sound when he shook it, which made Steven smile he set it on the table to watch the sand flow through. The smile that adorned his face soon fell as he was somehow back in his bed. The hourglass tipping over by the lack of weight it had on the sheets. More specificity on is old bedsheets, in his old bed, in his old house…

**_Wait._ **

Steven scrambled off his bed as he almost tripped down the stairs on his descent down. The teen burst through the door and turned to see it was indeed his old house. Steven stood there in disbelief, more worried about how there was another hourglass of time instead of trying to figure out how to get back to his timeframe. That thought process was short ill as Steven swung his head to the sound of voices as he rushed back inside the house. This is bad, terrible actually, the worst thing he could imagine. 

Steven has to hide, and he has to do it fast. 

“Bathroom!” Steven said a little too loudly as he closed the door to the sanctuary just in time to hear the stranger enter his house. Steven, not caring for the few clothes strewn around the bathroom, put his head against the door as he tried to eavesdrop. As much as every fibre in him was screaming to hide and wait until he was alone again, Steven couldn’t help himself. The least he could do was try to figure out who's in the house with him. There was some shuffling here and there, possibly the sound of the refrigerator opening, and then he finally got a voice to go off.

“Were out of juice? Aw shucks.” Steven could feel his soul leave his body as he heard the voice of his disappointed younger self by the lack of juice.

_Why him?_

He would’ve been fine if it was Amethyst or Pearl, and maybe Garnet, but not himself. Could the time-space continuum collapse if they locked eyes like in Hollywood movies, or something worse? And stars he doesn’t want to find out that answer if he isn’t smart about this.

“Now, where did it go?” Steven barely picked up what his younger self said as the teen desperately tried to remember anything he lost that stuck out. Food, pen and paper, clothes… Clothes... Steven turned his body to see the few articles of clothing strewn about the bathroom. 

Since when was he so messy? No, focus steven. Alright, there were a pair of socks, sunglasses, and a pink buttoned-up shirt. Steven did a double-take as if seeing the shirt was like seeing a giant rat with the plague. He wore that shirt all the time; ever since Connie got him it for his birthday, he refused to wear anything without it for a while. And then Steven grew, and the dress shirt, unfortunately, grew out as well, which is a shame really.

“Oh, right, the bathroom!” Steven snapped back to reality as he fearfully backed away from the door at his younger realizations, not good. Maybe he could hide in the tub, but what if he slipped. And he certainly couldn’t fit in the cabinet, not unless he shapeshifts...

Or maybe not.

Steven looked at the cabinet again before scrambling to open the door, the teen quickly shifting his form to his younger self. His clothes and jacket now becoming much looser as he accidentally slammed the door shut. Steven froze as he could hear the other boy stop his pace. 

“Peridot?” Steven almost laughed at the absurdity that his younger self made of him being Peridot. The green gem wouldn’t even dream of coming back here when she was still in her stages of redemption. Besides, the only time she came back to the temple was at Garnet’s wedding. Steven fell silent fairy quickly when he heard the click of the door opening. The tension was thick, and Steven could feel its heartbeat as he could only assume his younger self was looking around the bathroom for the source of the noise. The cramping he was beginning to feel in his legs didn’t help the situation either.

“Weird… Oh, there it is!” Steven heard his younger self tread to the sink as he sank his head into his shoulders. He’ll hide in the bathroom, then get as far away from the beach city as possible when it’s safe. The teen waited for the inevitable click on the door again, but nothing. He was about to risk everything in check outside, right before the cabinet door opened as he felt his jacket move before it was closed again. 

Steven sat in the profound darkness once again as the noise of the door closing gave him some bit of relief. Still, he felt his brain short circuit for what happened just now. Had his younger self not acknowledged his presence? Now would be a good time to leave. Then there were the sounds of footsteps rapidly approaching as Steven heard the door swing open again. The teen didn’t have any time to move before the cabinet door quickly opened as he now face to face with the shocked expression of himself.


	2. Steven and the cooler Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing this note to say I corrected, and did some minor rewriting in this chapter cause grammatical errors were just, icky. So hopefully, I polished this up a bit more, and now that I have a better grammar checker expect well, fewer mistakes in future chapters. :)  
> -Tac

This wasn’t weird to Steven, not all. He’s fought corrupted gems, survived the hiatus of crying breakfast friends, went on dangerous missions. So with that said, seeing another version of him stuffed into the bottom cabinet in his bathroom from seeing part of his jacket sticking out, it’s totally normal.

“Hey.” The boy smiled as he gave a small wave to the other Steven as he too waved back.

 _“Hi.”_ This isn’t weird, just another day for Steven Quartz Universe, not weird at all.

Steven briefly remembered what happened at the sea shrine, and the series of events that followed, maybe this had something to do with it. But this version of himself was different, what was most noticeable was his voice being deeper and clothes being three sizes too big. And this Stevens shirt was black instead of the usual red he wore, not to mention the pink varsity jacket he sported.

Oh, and he looked tired, almost to the point where it would be concerning.

The silence was awful; both boys didn’t know what to say to each other. Which certainly helped with the tension in the air. Because yes, you stare into your own eyes and let the bathroom rot away into a husk until it’s the two of them. That’s weird, Steven, but this isn’t, you have to fix this.

“Want to stretch your legs? You don’t look comfy in there.”

The other Steven, who seemed to be processing this encounter, just nodded his head. The teen managed to roll out of the cabinet with a little effort as he stood up to face himself. Stars, he never realized how short he was until now. Steven couldn’t even see himself in the mirror without a stepping stool. And currently, Steven was starring at himself, which didn’t make this any more awkward than it should be. His younger self didn’t seem to notice, however, as he put out his hand out to introduce himself.

“I’m Steven, and you go by Steven to, I guess?”

Steven, not wanting to be rude, gradually took ahold of the boy’s hand.

“Yeah uh, you could say that”

Steven wanted to curl into himself for how nervous he sounded. But what else could he do, spill the beans of everything that was to come? Scaring his younger self to the bone as if that’ll help with anything in the future?

Heck No.

“I like your jacket. Looks good on you.”

Steven wasn’t sure if he should be flattered or not. He couldn’t tell if his younger self was genuinely complimenting him or was being nice for the sake of not hurting his feelings.

“Uh, thanks, your sandals are pretty cool.”

The boy smiled at the attempt of his older counterparts attempt at a compliment.

“Thank you, and they’re two of a kind.”

The teen’s face turned to confusion until he looked down to see the irony of the situation. At least he tried.

“Ah, it’s the thought that counts.” The teen let out a short laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Listen, I um, I don’t know how I got here. And sorry for shapeshifting into your cabinet, but I think I’m going to be here for a while. Or until I figure out how to work the hourglass again.

” Wait…” The teen stopped talking as his younger self put a hand up. “So, I don’t wear really baggy clothes in the future?”

Steven didn’t know why, but he took a little offence by the youngers assumption. “No, I don’t. Look”

There was a soft glow from Steven as the teen felt some relief as he shifted back to his original size. His clothes fitting his frame once again as he adjusted the collar of his jacket

“See? I wear normal clothes and have always had... You ok?”

Ok, so maybe he now understands why he’s always called cute when he does his star eyes. But those are probably the biggest ones he has ever done. The boy looked up in awe at his older self; this is who he grows up to be? How can he be this cool, have such style, and be super cool in such a short amount of time?

This is awesome.

“Oh my gosh, you look so cool!”

Scratch that this is _spectacular._

Steven had mixed feelings about the reaction of his younger self gave. He didn’t think he looked cool, just average, but the praise did make him smile. Because you know you did something right if your younger self is vibrating from excitement by your appearance alone. The downside is Steven has no idea how to answer the onslaught questions that will soon follow after the shock wears off. But he can play along and be cryptic about everything, unless until he gets back to his timeframe.

“Thank you; I have been perfecting this style for years. How old are you anyway?”

“I’m fourteen!” Steven replied excitedly. “Well, I was thirteen two days ago because of my birthday. What about you?”

Didn’t Steven think about himself turning fourteen before he shook the hourglass? Huh, maybe he’s getting an idea of how he travelled back in time.

“Sixteen.” Steven smiled as the younger Steven’s eyes seemed to sparkle a bit more.

“Wow... Sixteen years old and I grew half my size. You are like me but taller!

Steven was about to comment on how he shapeshifted to be taller on his birthday. But both of the boys froze at the sound of the warp pad turning on.

“Steven, we’re back!” Pearl’s voice chimed through the house as Amethyst’s laughter was heard as well.

“Did you see me back there? I was like Wham! Pow! _Kaboom!”_

“Yes, yes, I saw Amethyst. Garnet, you took the right artifact, did you?”

“Yep.”

Pearl sighed in relief, “Oh, good. Now, all we do is wait for Steven to get home, and we call this day a success!”

Both Stevens looked at one another as the older of the two eyes showed a terror that the younger could not describe. While yes, the gems are here and don’t know about the other Steven, they wouldn’t hurt him or anything.

“Listen.” The teen’s voice was hushed as he grabbed the boy by the shoulders, crouching down to his level.

“There’s a small hourglass on your bed, really simple looking. It’s my ticket out of here, so can you get it for me?”

The boy nodded as Steven looked more relaxed and smiled at his younger self.

“Awesome, I’ll wait here, and after that, I can go home.”

“That sounds great, but what if you hid in my mom’s room.”

The smile fell from Steven at the mention of his mother, then the teen he remembered this was when he looked up to Rose. This was before he found about her “shattering” Pink, about her _being_ Pink. This was before he realized his mother wasn’t the divine, righteous being he always thought she was. Stars he doesn’t want to think about her right now, not one bit. This isn’t about her; this is about meeting his younger self and not scaring him. As much as he wanted to save the boy from the pain, the consequences would be dire if he slipped up.

“Why, though?” Steven managed to say calmly. “I’m fine being here.”

“I mean, the bathroom is probably small for you, plus I have some questions to ask if you don’t mind.”

Steven looked at his younger self and sighed at the inevitable.

“Of course you do… Fine alright, but on one condition.”

The boy nodded his head, a determined look appearing on his face for his quest. Maybe his future self will need a sword, or a powerful magic object and do something cool with hits Because why wouldn’t Cool Steven ask for something cool?

And Cool Steven doesn’t sound too shabby for a nickname.

“When I’m in the room, can you order a pizza and get some snacks? I haven’t eaten today, so, yeah.”

That was a total lie; he ate a tub of vanilla ice cream before he went back to his bed. Which was followed by immediate disgust with himself afterwards, but who cares? The younger boy felt confused by the request of food, however, but maybe Cool Steven has to eat to gain his strength. And then do something _really_ cool with his powers, yeah, that makes sense.

“Sure, just name what you want!”

Cool Steven smiled again, so maybe there were perks for meeting his younger self after all.


	3. Blan B, I don't know it yet but i'll think of something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot has happened since I last updated, mostly due to personal things without going into detail. But I decided to continue this story as something to keep me going, so I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter. And remember, take care of yourself, and critiques are always encouraged on this!  
> -Tac

Steven closed the bathroom door with a disturbed look on his face. An extra-large cheese pizza was reasonable, but _Lion-Lickers?_ The boy shuddered, how could Cool Steven even say that?

_“They actually aren’t that bad, give them a try, and you’ll see what the hype is about.”_

Cool Steven said to him, and without hesitation, not a bit of shame in his tone for enjoying Lion-Lickers.

Disgusting, just disgusting.

And while Cool Steven gave him twenty bucks to use for the food, he still felt the betrayal deep down. Steven knew he shouldn’t judge what his older self likes to eat, but _come on._

“Oh, Steven, there you are!”

Stevens looked up to see Pearl cleaning the counter as he gave her a wave.

“Hey, pearl!”

Play it cool, Steven, like how Cool Steven would. Just grab the hourglass and cause a big scene so Cool Steven can get away safely, easy enough.

“I’m sorry you couldn’t come on the mission for how dangerous it was, but we got the artifact!”

Steven smiled as he made his way to his room.

“That’s great, glad you three were able to do it!”

Steven rushed up the steps to his room as he scanned the area, where is it? Cool Steven said that it would be on his bed, but it wasn’t! Steven could feel his heart race as he pulled the covers off his bed in search of it.

“Looking for something?” Steven jumped at the sound of Amethyst’s voice as he turned his head to face her. The boy got over the shock quickly as he gave a smile to the purple gem.

“Hey Amethyst, and yeah I am, you’ve seen a small hourglass? It has like…” Fish-sticks, he doesn’t know what colour the frame is, would it even matter if he knew?

“It’s just tiny, you know?”

Amethyst looked at the boy for a moment before she grinned.

“You mean this one?” Amethyst held out the small hourglass with a _gold frame,_ that’s what it was made of!” Steven’s eyes lit up in hope as he could feel himself getting one step closer to the answers he always thought about. 

“Yeah, that’s it! Thank you so much I-” 

“Why do you have this anyway?” Amethyst cut Steven off as she examined the timepiece. “Last I checked you didn’t like old clocks.” 

Steven could feel the sweat on his palms; it’s not like he could tell Amethyst the truth, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

“It’s a gift for Connie! And I think old clocks look nice!” Steven said matter of factly as Amethyst stared at hi with a blank look, her face then grew in excitement, which partly frightened Steven for some reason."

“Oh... Ohhhhoho, I see what’s going on here!” 

“You do?” Steven felt panic wash over him. Did Amethyst know? And if she did, how? Did she listen to his and Cool Stevens’s conversation?

“You do like Connie!” 

Amethyst’s eyes sparkled in delight as Steven felt embarrassment and relief take over him. Amethyst didn’t know which was good. What annoyed Steven is Amethyst still thinking he liked Connie, which he _didn’t_ , mind you. She’s cute, but Steven didn’t like her that way, and he never will. He’s not even a good match for her, Steven put her through enough already.

“No.” 

“Yes!”

“I don’t!”

“You do!” Amethyst let out a cackle as Steven felt his cheeks heat up.

“Look, you’re even blushing!” 

“Amethyst gimme it!” 

The gem dodged the boy’s advancements as she hopped over the bed, giggling all the way like in that once scene in little butler.

“Steven’s in love, and he’s BLUSHINGGGGG!”

Amethyst jumped down the rest of the stairs as Steven miserably attempted to catch up with her. Meanwhile, Pearl was starting to get more irritated by the ruckus Amethyst was making. Not to mention as she helplessly watched the purple gem leave a trail of destruction in her way as Steven attempted to stop her. It wasn’t until both of them almost knocked over the floor lamp in the corner was when the slender gem had quite enough of this tomfoolery.

“Amethyst, stop this instant!” 

The purple gem slowed her pace a little as she cackled.

“Not until Steve-O says he likes Connie!”

“Stop it! I don’t like her!”

“Come on, it’s so obvious.”

Pearl watched the two gems run around the house as she was at a loss for words. She was about to go and try to break them up as she turned to the noise of the temple door open as relief washed over her.

“Garnet!” The fusion shifted her head to see Pearl’s gesture to the squabbling between Steven and Amethyst. The taller gem didn’t do anything at first; perhaps she was looking to see the possible outcomes this will bring. Or she just liked to stand and stare at nothing, we may never know, it’s not like we can see inside her head.

“Alright, break it up.” Garnet walked over to the smaller gems as Steven’s eyes lit up in hope again. 

“Garnet!” The boy ran up to hug the fusion, but soon let go right afterwards, he had to focus. 

“Can you please tell Amethyst to give the hourglass back?”

The boy looked at the taller gem, as Garnet said nothing for a moment before she turned to face Amethyst.

“Give Steven the hourglass back, Amethyst.” Garnet echoed Stevens’s complaint as the purple gem looked disappointed.

“Come on Garnet, were just having fun-”

“Amethyst.” Garnets’ monotone-voice was colder as the tension felt thick. The purple gem started up at fusion as Garnet’s posture seemed to stiffen, but she soon let out a huff as she rolled her eyes.

“Fine, catch.” The gem threw the small hourglass as Steven caught it with ease... Now you see, that would happen in another timeline. But we’re not in that one, we’re in this one. It slipped through his hands, the small crash sounding rather pathetic than anything else. Sweaty palms don’t seem to mix well with small timepieces that could possibly ruin timelines and galaxies after all.

But that’s ok, this is fine.

“Shit, Steven, I’m sorry about that. “

“Well it’s not if that’ll fix anything, Amethyst!”

Pearl suddenly barged into Amethyst’s apology as Steven pulled himself out of his train of thought, noticing Pearl yelling at Amethyst for her carelessness. Meanwhile, Garnet ominously stood in place, her gaze seeming glued to the mess on the floor. 

“If that was from Connie, there’s certainly no means of replacing it. You ignore me telling you to be careful and look at what you’ve done!”

Steven was paying minimal attention to pearls rant; instead, he thought of how disappointed Cool Steven would feel now. Without the timepiece, Steven wouldn’t get the answers he always wanted to know. Cool Steven would think he’s lame. And on top of that, the first time this happened, the other Stevens disintegrated when the other timepiece broke. Cool Steven could be a pile of sand right now, which he isn’t thankfully, as Steven watched Cool Steven creep along the wall towards the temple door...

Col Steve is creeping towards the temple door...

**IN NEAR FULL VIEW OF EVERYONE-**

_“It was meant to break, don’t worry guys!”_

Everyone, including Cool Steven, looked towards the boy as he tried not to sweat more than he already has.

“Because uh, this was all an act!” Steven jumped onto the small table in the living room as he held both his arms out wide. Be extra and be proud he would have said to himself. And if being extra was gonna save his, and Cool Stevens butts, then he’ll be as extra as he can be.

“Really, dude?” Amethyst looked somewhat disappointed as Steven nodded furiously.

“ _That,_ ” The boy pointed to the shattered glass and sand on the floor. “was all part of my master plan!” 

The three gems looked on with confusion and blank stares as they watched Steven dig a deeper hole for himself.

“That’s right you’ve all been fooled, bamboozled even! And as we give our thanks to this hourglass, we thank each other, and then ourselves.” 

There was the sound of the temple door opening as everyone turned just in time to see it merge close. Steven felt the tension left his body, mission successful, Cool Steven didn’t suspect a thing, now to escape.

“Anyways, I’m getting pizza, sooo loveyouallBYE!”

“Steven-“Pearls calls fell on deaf ears as the front door was slammed open and shut, leaving the three gems confused and alone by the encounter.

Meanwhile, Steven tumbled into his mother’s room as he landed on his hands and knees, hearing the temple door close behind him. The teen let the relief take over him as he heavily sighed and stood up. It felt off being here, not that anything bad would happen, but it’s been at least two years since he stepped into Rose’s room. Or Pinks room, really, but what difference does that make?

Steven looked up at the fluffy peach clouds as he stood up from the ground, he felt fuzzy. Of course his younger self broke the hourglass; what else did he expect to happen? Steven sighed again, it’s not his younger self’s fault. Stuff happens sometimes, and that’s just how it is, no need to get angry about it.

“I wish I was back home...” The sound of the door opening made Steven jump as he looked into the dark void of his old home. Right, he nearly forgot what the room’s powers were, but he didn’t forget what happened last time.

“No, never mind.” The fake entrance dissipated as Steven sat on the ground. He just wanted to back home, be there for people who need it, but would anyone care? The gems didn’t seem to need him, even Connie didn’t seem to need him. She was stressing about passing her classes, not when she would see Steven again. The teen laid his body against the floor as he curled up, placing both his forearms under his head for support while ignoring his gem digging into him. It was a feeling he learned to suck up and live with day to day.

A dull pressure on his stomach, which evolved into tolerable, yet aching pain over time if he stayed too long in the position he’s in now. But it was strangely comfy overall, and if Steven ignored the pressure, it was really comfy. The teen’s eyes slipped shut as he ignored the unmoving stillness in the room. He could just stay here, let himself sink into the floor, drift away with the fuzzy static that hid behind his eyes. Letting the muted colours guide him to a dreamless state that his body oh so begged for.

And he just might, even an hour’s worth of sleep, would be heavenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Offtopic, but I lowkey predicted Steven's emotional eating not gonna lie.


End file.
